


The Curious Case of Mr Fell / 菲尔先生异闻录

by evilfox



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 奥斯卡·王尔德和他的朋友们谈论那位古怪的菲尔先生。





	The Curious Case of Mr Fell / 菲尔先生异闻录

【1892年，春。伦敦。】

“要我说啊，他不是。”波西·道格拉斯嚼着一颗白兰地球，说。

“何以见得？”奥斯卡·王尔德——这屋子的男主人——带笑看着他的年轻友人。

道格拉斯咽下甜点，继续发表他的高见：“上个星期我在歌厅见着他，笑得一脸殷勤跟我搭话，说来说去也不着正题，只管评论当晚的节目。我不耐烦了，问他要不要跟我回酒店去抽一支烟，他竟然说他不抽烟，然后又是一篇废话。”

“这是真的。”王尔德作证，“他不喜欢烟草。”

王尔德对待穿着从不马虎，一天里无论早晚都盛装示人；这个下午他把自己裹在一身深棕色的裙礼服里，打成蜂巢结的条纹领巾用一枚珍珠领针扣在胸前，左手小指戴着他心爱的圣甲虫戒指，足有六便士硬币大小的碧绿戒面令人无法忽视这只手的动向——此刻它正覆在邻座男子的手背上，亲密而并不刻意。

邻座人是约翰·格雷。在这些密友中间，他有个与他容貌十分相称的昵称：“道连”·格雷。

“爵爷您或许不信，”格雷手上夹着一支金色滤嘴的细卷烟，“有人去歌厅只是为了听音乐。”

道格拉斯不以为然，“我是说，如果他真的‘懂音乐’①，总该知道回酒店‘抽一支烟’是什么意思吧。”

格雷向空气中吹了一口烟，“也许他只想和你聊天，不想别的。”

“怎么可能？”

道格拉斯勋爵眼里闪烁着诚恳的迷惑，像是真心相信同道中没人愿意错过与他一夜风流的机会。最多一个月前，他和在座的客人还都不相识；几乎是突然间，他出现每一个能见到王尔德的场合。多数人会说他的美貌不逊于格雷，也有人说是完全胜过，原因很明显：他更白，更高，也更年轻——他还没有过完在牛津的第三年。他不像在座其他人一样穿着贴身剪裁的裙礼服，即使在城里，他也常穿着宽松的素色休闲装，就像随时要去乡下度假；比起牛津鞋，他总是更偏爱德比靴。

“没记错的话，奥斯卡的新戏首演他也去了，”莫尔·艾迪回想着，“我见他和比亚兹莱坐在一排，也戴了绿领花②。”

“花是谁给他的？”道格拉斯问。

“是我。”剧作者承认道。

“这不就明白了，”格雷用下定论的口气说，就像在行使某种裁判权：“他戴了我们的领花，当然是同道中人。”

“这要怪奥斯卡，硬说这领花没有用意。”道格拉斯不放弃他的判断，“不知情的人跟风错戴也是难免的。”

说完，他又为自己分了一块蛋糕。客人还没到齐，他已经把桌上的甜点都尝了一遍。

“菲尔那个人一向听不懂弦外之音。”艾迪搅了搅茶水，放下茶匙。“真不知道他是怎么在英格兰活下来的。我想波西是对的，他感觉不像我们的人。”

听到友人的支持，勋爵得意地笑了一笑，又转向另一位年轻绅士，“罗比，你说呢？”

“别问了，罗比看不上那人。”格雷瞄了罗斯一眼，有意拿他寻开心，“上次在歌谣会馆，他说了些异端胡话，罗比可恼火了。”

“说什么了？”道格拉斯那双水泊似的蓝眼好奇地瞪着。

“请别误会我小气，”罗斯忙着辩解，“人要信什么都是人和神之间的事，不该我过问。你们平时怎样开玩笑，奥斯卡还拿我讲故事，我什么时候恼过？”

道格拉斯点头，“罗比是我们当中脾气最好的。一准是菲尔那家伙讨嫌。”说罢安慰般地拍了拍罗斯的手背。

罗斯信仰天主教的认真态度常常遭到友人调侃，一半是源于这些人对权威的叛逆，另一半是他楚楚可怜的长相令人忍不住想作弄。他的绒面礼服袖子上沾着几根橘色的毛发，暴露他出门前抱猫吻别的习惯。

“我们的罗比善于宽容消遣，偏巧我们的菲尔先生不擅长把异端伪装成消遣。”王尔德用他一贯引人入胜的声音说，“他自称和基督徒信奉同一个神，当他谈论信仰，哦，看上去近乎神圣，他的虔诚、热忱胜过坎特伯雷大主教，只不过，造物主在他的赞美诗里是个‘她’……”

“所以耶稣有两个母亲？”道格拉斯接话接得飞快，“听起来像蕾丝边。”

主客几人都笑起来，一直没怎么开口的爱德华·雪利也稍稍勾起嘴角。

“真是个怪人，那个菲尔。”格雷笑着说，“我想知道他是什么星座。”

席上无人解答。王尔德抬头作个回忆的样子，“我只记得他说这个世界是天枰座。”

“你也是。也许这就是为什么世界无法抗拒你。”罗斯适时地奉承道。

“我也是天枰座。”道格拉斯说，“……如果没记错的话。我不太懂这些东西。”

王尔德看向他，带着一份新生的兴趣，“那我该带你去见‘凯罗’③，他会占星，也会看手相。”

“不。”男孩摇头，额前的金色鬈发随之晃动，“我不想知道命运。”

“为什么？”

“我不想有任何事干扰我今后的决定，除了我的情绪。”

这位以口才闻名作家少见地没有接出什么妙语金句，只是看着那男孩出神片刻。

“对了，爱德华，”道格拉斯像是忽然想起现场还有雪利这个人，“你怎么说？关于那个菲尔？”

“我……我和菲尔先生只见过一次，他对我很和气，这就是我知道的全部了……”

不满十八岁的雪利在这些年长于他的绅士们面前总显得局促不安，偶尔开口时，蝶翼般的长睫毛因紧张而微微翕动。

“他用教名招呼我们，就像我们之间这样，但我没听过谁喊他的教名。”罗斯说，“这是不是有点奇怪？”

“他的教名是什么？”道格拉斯问。

又一次，答案无人知晓。 A.Z.菲尔先生似乎从未在任何场合透露过他姓名中的缩写代表什么。

道格拉斯有些懊恼地转向这场聚会的主人，像他自己说的那样，他容易失去耐心。

“奥斯卡，你真的相信一个‘耽美主义者’④会拒绝我？”

王尔德低声笑出来，惊讶于这男孩过于直白的用词和过于盲目的自信，“毫无疑问您的邀请拥有无可匹敌的吸引力，不过……爵爷您一定也玩过打水漂，当石头沉入水里，再没有什么能让它跳动了。”

“什么意思？”

“菲尔问过我今天能否带个朋友一起来。”

“他已经有爱人了。”格雷直视着道格拉斯说。可惜勋爵没能领会他话中的警告意味。

“可能只是普通朋友。”道格拉斯坚持，“如果他真是那样，我吃帽子。”

“也许我们需要一些不同角度的见解，”王尔德抬头叫住端茶进来的男仆，“小姜，你记得菲尔先生吧？”

道格拉斯垂下眼帘，看不惯他的绅士朋友对下人和颜悦色。

那男孩点头，“记得，每次都穿一身白，是那位先生吧？”

“正是。依你看，菲尔先生是否和在座的先生们一样精通哲学呢？”

“这我可不敢说，”小姜是个机灵的孩子，明白他的主人在问什么，“我是没读过书，不过菲尔先生看起来倒是和您几位挺合拍的……”

话没说完，就听楼下的门铃响了，小姜把托盘夹在腋下，跑出去开门。

“说魔鬼，魔鬼就到。”格雷调侃道。

少时，男仆进屋来通报：“老爷，菲尔先生到了。”

A.Z.菲尔带着极富感染力的愉快笑容走进来，照例穿着米白色的外衣和白色礼帽——他的仆人一定非常可靠，能把这脆弱的绒面打理得白净无暇。他的同伴对于色彩似乎有着与他截然不同的偏好，这位初次来访的绅士从头到脚都是黑色，瘦削的脸上架着墨镜，只有礼帽下露出半幅明艳的红发；他的手杖握把是一截银色的眼镜蛇头。

“下午好，我亲爱的菲尔。”主人向新客问好时，小姜接过他们的帽子和手杖。

“下午好，奥斯卡。这是我朋友克劳利，”白衣绅士介绍说，“克劳利，这是奥斯卡，道连，波西，罗比，莫尔，还有……抱歉我们是不是没见过？”

“雪利。爱德华·雪利。”男孩拘谨地答道。

“哦，幸会。”菲尔报以舒展的微笑，又转向他的同伴：“跟你说过的，这些人棒极了，在伦敦没有比这更有趣、更有灵感的茶会了。”

黑衣绅士听上去不怎么信服：“你说是就是了，天使。”

“‘天使’？”道格拉斯疑惑地仰起脸。

“呃，不是，不，”菲尔的微笑短暂缺席片刻，“……‘安琪尔’是我的名字。安琪尔·Z·菲尔，我没说过，是吗？”他说着，勉强地笑了几声，落座的同时用手肘悄悄撞了同伴以示抗议。

“我们也可以叫你安琪尔吗？”格雷故意问道。

“当然可以。”“绝对不行。”

菲尔和他的朋友同时说。下一秒他们面面相觑，迅速交换着争论的眼色。

先到的那几人都忍不住低头发笑，在他们看来，这位“朋友”的来意再明显不过了。

“别介意克劳利，他只是……哦，这些巧克力意可蕾看上去美极了！”菲尔先生的目光不由自主被桌上的甜食吸引了。

“尝尝看，我相信它们对你的口味。”

“谢谢，奥斯卡。”菲尔在品尝后露出醉心的表情。

道格拉斯勋爵有些不甘心地看向茶会主人，“看来还是你的眼光更犀利，幸好我们没有打赌。”

“真令人遗憾，波西。”王尔德为他的年轻友人点了一支烟，“我会很享受从你身上赢点什么。”

“可我不喜欢输钱。”道格拉斯天真的笑意掩映在烟雾中，“先提醒你，我可不是那种心态好的输家。”

“我想要的也不是钱。”

勋爵无声地笑了，苍白的脸上飞起红晕。被美味茶点包围着的菲尔先生并没注意到这一切。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ① musical，旧时指代男同性恋的俚语词之一。  
> ②《温夫人的扇子》首演时，王尔德和他的拥趸都佩戴绿色康乃馨，被问及什么意义时王尔德称没有特殊意义，但外界普遍认为是他们男同圈的标志。  
> ③William John Warner，人称“Cheiro”，维多利亚时代算命师，以擅看手相出名，客户包括王尔德、马克·吐温、爱迪生等众多欧美名人。  
> ④Uranist
> 
> 后记：这个文其实就是，gay or european（。以及我就是很想写格雷和波西之间的正房-小三tension（（（


End file.
